Rebellion
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: The Holy Empire of Britannia destroyed the lives of thousands and now a group of people are about to make a life changing decision that they have ever made, each person has their own ideals, desire and goals....
1. Prologue

**Title:**Rebellion

**Summary:**By the year 2010 a.t.b. The Holy Empire of Britannia has taken over most part of the world stripping it of its rights, pride, freedom and name. Now a group of people are about to make a life changing decision that they have ever made, each person has their own ideals, desire and goals...

**Crossover:**Code Geass, Kyou Kara Maou, Gundam 00, Ouran High School Host Club, Fushigi Yuugi, Cooking Master Boy

**AN:**This would be my first crossover fic. hope that you would enjoy this and please review so that I can improve on some of my weakness and that I would know what they are. And one more thing the idea of crossing over this much anime came from my friend whom I would like to thank for giving me this idea and challenge that I simply cannot refuse so easily. For the first few chapters I'll be writing on how the characters got involved in the war between The Holy Empire of Britannia and The Black Knights.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Code Geass, Kyou Kara Maou, Gundam 00, Ouran High School Host Club, Fushigi Yuugi and Cooking Master Boy. (I wish I do but I don't and can't XD)

**--**

**PROLOUGE**

Time after time the world changes, disasters would come and go, peoples everyday lives would change. Technological advances brought the people into the 21st century.

Everybody enjoyed the advances, more and more researchers continued to look for more, to lift themselves from their current unsatisfactory state. Later on these advances that

they have created will bring them to an all out war, one nation will conquer all the lands and would cause havoc throughout.

On the year 2000, a.t.b. the Holy Empire of Britannia overpowered the world and conquered the countries with their new robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a

few years. In the aftermath of Britannia's invasion, all other nations lost its freedom, its rights, and even its name, becoming Area's of the Britannian Empire. Except some

European countries and formed an organization called E.U.; also in asia only one country stood on its own, China.

On, August 10 2010, a.t.b. the Holy Empire of Britannia conquered Japan and brought the Japanese people into a new era, now renamed as "Area 11" and renamed as "Elevens",

are forced to survive in poor neighborhoods, while Britannians live in first-class settlements. Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Japanese organizations struggle

against the Empire for the independence of Japan.


	2. Of Britannian's and Elevens

**AN:**Anyways I wont be making a very long note here this chapter is basically just almost the same as the one on the anime so please forgive me for the super long chapter I hope your eye's wont strain too much from staring at the screen for too long. Now I present the 1st chapter to this fic hope you would enjoy this. R&R please. :D

The once strong nation of Japan has now fallen, its people now reduced to live in ghettos and only Britanian's are allowed to live in 1st class settlements. The governor of Area 11, Prince Clovis la Britannia 3rd prince of the Empire, issued the Honorary Britannian system. By doing this he believes that he can gain the trust of the people, but somehow it would not matter since some may have joined whilst most of them decided to rebel and regain their independence once more.

"Oi! Lelou, are you going to go to one of your chess matches again?"

Lelouch did not answer and just waved Shirley off, it could be seen that she is very mad at how Lelouch responded to her.

"Really Lelou, playing with nobles can't do you much good. At least domt involve Rivalz in your gamblings."

"Don't worry about it, Shirley. Without Lelouch how can I get money and..."

"...It is only one of the many things that can keep me entertained." said Lelouch, interupting Rivalz.

They went out the campus, as usual Rivalz would drive them to the matches using his motorbike.

"Ne Lelouch, do you think that it was wise to leave Shirley in a worried state like that?"

"Don't worry about it Rivalz, I'll talk to her when we get back."

The nobleman gave out a small smirk after the old man made his move.

"Your turn"

The old man's face was starting to drip with sweat while rubbing his knuckles out of nervousness. He looked up to him and back at the chess board wondering when his replacement would come. As he was about to move a piece the door behind him opened and there revealed two silhouettes, the two approached and he stood up to greet them.

"It would seem that your retainer has now arrived."

The old man gave out a thankful exprssion and asked Lelouch."How's school lately?"

"It's been well"

The nobleman looked at Lelouch and Rivalz closely, examining the two reorganizing his thoughts 'hmm… this is quite an easy win, I'll be playing against a student.' He then gave out a small smile to Lelouch.

"So you're the replacement, but you're only a student are you sure you should be gambling shouldn't you be at school studying?"

"Please do not worry yourself sir I will keep you quite entertained."

"Very well, what would be your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge….."

Lelouch sat down and examined the chess board closely; he then sat upright and decided on his moves.

"Rivalz, how long will it take us to get back to school?"

"If I speed, it would take about 20 minutes why?"

"I trust that you will drive us safely back,this will end in 9mins"

"Kid you think too highly of yourself, but let it just be I'll let you keep you pride in tact till after I defeat you that is."

"Very well we shall just see the outcome of this" said Lelouch as he smirked and picked up his back king. The nobleman was very much surprised at the act that Lelouch committed and gave out a light chuckle.

"What a very reckless thing to do bringing out your king in the open I will truly win this match."

While the nobleman was too busy gloating and seeing to it that he will win Leouch suddenly made a move that he didn't notice.

"Checkmate"

The nobleman was baffled at the sight and was in great shock his mouth open. Just staring at the board figuring out where he could have gone wrong and most of all how he could have lost to a mere student.

Meanwhile a pair of people wearing light blue uniforms driving a truck with a police helicopter following their tail from above.

"We've finally pulled this off and that Damakin, dosents even move according to plan!"

"Wow that was really quite fast today and you even made a new record of 8 minutes and 32 seconds"

"My opponent didn't also have much time either. Beside all noblemen are too soft, I may enjoy the games once in a while but……"

Lelouch was suddenly interrupted, as they got out of the building, by the announcement of Prince Clovis about a terrorist attack. They looked at the big screen across them, Rivalz was just listening while Lelouch, his eyes of that either hate or may it be just plain anger.

"My friends and fellow citizens of Britannia and also many of those other elevens who choose to help our glorious empire. I am torn between sadness and anger! However, as the steward of Area 11, I must stand firm against these terrorists! For this battle is one of justice and for all the happiness of all the people. Now, my friends let us offer a prayer for the ones we have lost. Please a moment of silence."

"So are you going to mourn?" asked Lelouch as he pays the meter.

"I'd be embarrassed."

"True enough, beside our tears wont bring the dead back to life."

"Oh that's cold"

"Its all about self-indulgence"

Lelouch looked back at the big screen 'no matter how much we try, the world wont change' before hopping in the sidecar of the motorbike.

"That was wonderful your highness. It didn't even seem that you were at a party a little moment ago."

"Of course I would not be fit to rule over area 11 if I weren't able to change my façade so easily."

Then suddenly a man in uniform with a spectacle over his right eye who is which quite stout came running over to Clovis with an urgent news.

"Idiot!"

"The police said it was just some medical supplies and….."

He was immediately cut off by the Prince "Mobilize the army and dispatch the Knightmare's too!"

"Say Lelouch why did you move your king first?"

Leouch looked up from his book and answered Rivalz in a straight manner.

"If the king dosent lead the charge, his men wont follow."

"Hey lelouch do you want to be a CEO or something?"

"No, by having such grandiose dreams lead to self destructi….."

As Lelouch was about to finish his sentence, a truck came behind them with great speed."Damn, liesurely drivers!" Rivalz suddenly swerved the bike and then the truck which to their point of view accidentally swerved to the left which caused them to crash and the truck to slide.

They stopped at the edge of the road and tried to see what happened, waiting for the smoke to clear out.

"You think that was our fault?"

Lelouch just suddenly got out of the sidecar throwing the helmet inside upon hearing the comments of the people around them, and ran towards the truck. He approached it with caution and climbed the truck.

"Hey are you alright?"

Suddenly the truck started move again which caused Lelouch to be caught off balance. Then out of nowhere he heard a voice saying 'I've finally found you my….'.

He tried to look for an exit 'Why don't they have a ladder in here.'

The truck sped off on the highway, from above a military helicopter tailing after them 'Surrender! We have you surrounded! Stop the vehicle immediately!' Then a gattling gun emerged from the bottom of the chopper and started to fire at them.

'Terrorists!' Lelouch thought out of slight panic. Then he tried his phone

"Damn, military!"

The other terrorist then took off her cap "That's why you have me." and went to the back of the truck.

Hearing the footsteps Lelouch immediately hid behind a pot shaped container thought to be poison gas, but not known by Lelouch. The red headed girl emerged from the door and took off the single piece suit, revealing another set of clothes with a mixture of red maroon and chocolate brown, on her forehead a piece of red headband can be found.

"You can get to the subway if you head through the ghettos."

"Karen, lets's us it."

"That would mean massacre!"

"Yeah you're right"

Lelouch looks at the terrorist again peaking from the sides. 'That woman…..'

At the other end of the highway and a much safer place, Rivalz searches for Lelouch.

"Lelouch where are you? Are you coming back to school?"

"The target is going south to the ghettos. Get them!"

"Yes sir!"

As the choppers get closer to the truck a slash harken suddenly came out from behind the truck and hit one of the helicopters causing it to be pulled down and destroyed.

"Slash Harken?!"

The back of the truck now opened and revealed a red Glasgow it jumped out onto the road "A Knightmare!" and it released it slash harken once more and aimed it at the two remaining helicopters causing one of the other to receive the same fate as the other one. Then another came "Pull Back!" but this time it brought with it a Knightmare. "I don't know where you came from but that Glasgow is no match for my Sutherland." The Sutherland was released from the air and it landed in front of the red Glasgow. "Nor can an eleven ruin his highnesses plan" Slash harkens clashed against each other. The Sutherland fired at the Glasgow with its handheld assault rifle which caused the Glasgow's left arm to be hit.

"Karen, that guy's good. We both can't die here. You try and get away from here!" said her partner through radio contact.

"But-!"

At the edge of the road a Sutherland of the same came out to surprise the truck driver, out of panic he swerved the truck towards the left.

Meanwhile the red Glasgow's pilot tried to release it slash harken but it was stuck, it was harmed by the impact of the bullet it received earlier in the fight. As Sutherland was about to slice the Glasgow in half, out of survival instinct she then released the hand of the knightmare and aimed it at the enemy causing smoke to envelope them both and giving a chance to the red Glasgow to escape.

"Oh not bad at all for an eleven." commented the pilot of the Sutherland.

Inside the truck Lelouch sat there calmly assessing the situation.

"I still don't have a connection but judging from the darkness and the road we're at the subway system."

The truck driver was now seriously injured and while driving on he saw a huge hole in the floor but he did not have enough time to react which cause the truck to fall inside the pit.

On the other side, Britannian captains and other superior officers started to dispatch the soldiers.

"Now this is the time to prove your loyalty to the Britannian Empire and with this mmission accomplished it can greatly help your standing."

"Yes my Lord!"

The truck was now stuck no matter how hard the driver tries to accelerate it was futile it just wont move, since he himself was dying he decided to release the capsule the truck door opened and there is revealed what's inside and along with it is Lelouch. Apparently an Honorary Britannian soldier was there he saw the truck and the capsule he immediately reported it to his superiors, while he was scanning the area to see if there are any threats that needed to be assessed he suddenly saw Lelouch and thought that he was a terrorists, attacked him and pinned him down.

"Don't kill anymore!"

"I'm not….." Lelouch was interrupted before he was able to finish he was pushed down once more and was asked some more questions.

"Poision Gas? Don't play dumb."

Lelocuh tried to kick his captor away but was fast and had good reflexes.

"Britannian made that didn't they! If you want the killing to stop them destroy the Britannian Empire!" said Lelouch as he walked towards the light.

"Lelouch?...Its me Suzaku." as he took off his helmet to reveal his face to Leouch.

As the mask was removed Lelouch stood there and was shock, flashbacks from his past, the ones with Suzaku the time when Japan lost the Empire.

"So you became a britannian soldier."

"Yeah and you don't tell me ……"

Before Suzaku could finished talking the capsule suddenly opened and a bright light came out. Suzaku suddenly grabbed Lelouch and placed a gas mask over his face. A girl with green hair with her hands and legs tied came out.

"Suzaku are you sure this is poison gas?"

Both of them help the green haired girl and released her from the bondage she was placed in

"That's what we were told."

Suddenly his superior officers came and saw them; Suzaku tried to explain what happened but was immediately cut off.

"But since I can recognize your valor, I will give you another chance…..Kill the terrorist."

Suzaku looked at the gun that he was given and straight forwardly replied "I will not kill an innocent civilian."

Then at that point the man shot Suzaku in an unprotected area. His body slumped down and blood was spewing out of him.

The driver used his last ounce of strength and pushed a switch that caused a bomb to explode and gave Lelouch a chance to escape. He ran with the green hired girl in tow. "What are you? All of this is your fault!" Finally lelouch found an exit but the soldiers were there and shot some more people who were just by standers even a child was shot. As he thought that he can get out of this alive his phone rang and immediately the turned it off. This caught the soldiers attention which made him panic.

The uniformed man then turned his attention to Lelouch and aimed the gun at him. Crazy thoughts were running through lelouch's mind. 'Am I just going to die here, just this simple. Am I now going to leave Nunally alone and follow mother.'

As he was about to be shot the green hired girl jumped in front of him shouting 'Don't kill him!' and the bullet was shot through her head, she fell down and blood was flowing out her.

"Too bad and I wished to capture her alive. Oh well, report to our superiors that we found the terrorist and killed them all but when we arrived the hostage was already dead. How's the kid."

Lelouch kneeled down and tried to reach for her, 'first Suzaku, then his girl….. is this how I will die….Nunally!'

The supposed dead girl suddenly grabbed his arm and then there was a voice in Lelouch's head different images were flashing before him, ones that he could not understand.

'You don't want it to end do you? It would seem that you have a reason to live.'

'Impossible this voice is that girl's'

'If you had the strength, you could live. This is our contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine. If you enter this contract you will live as a human, bust also as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life…the power of the king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that then…..'

'Very well I hereby enter this contract!'

Lelouch then stood up with new found confidence as the gun trained on him followed.

"What can shoot a student? Or have you finally learned that only those willing be shot themselves can shot others?"

Then on his left eye a bird shaped insignia came out and he gave out an order to them.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, order's you to die!"

The soldiers could not resist the command then raised their guns to their necks "Yes, Your Highness!" and pulled the trigger.


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys sorry for the very much delay for the next chapter, I already have a plot but its kinda hard in starting the chapter. So I'll be posting it soon don't worry maybe around December already since this month is very much hell with school work and all. Also in my last chapter, Wealth, I have made some changes to it so I'm posting the revised chapter. Hope that you'll continue in reading even though my grammar sucks and the story flow is very slow. Please R&R even if you hate it or what. Thanks hope you would enjoy this edited chapter 2 of mine. :D thank you.


	4. Wealth

AU: Hey guys sorry for the delay of the next chapter. But now here it is and thanks for the reviews that I got I appreciate them. Thanks so much. Now I hope you will enjoy this chapter that I made and please R&R.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Wealth

After the Britannian invasion not all Japanese were living in ghettos, there were some who were able to rise in society. Some of them aided in the invasion of Japan, most of them were of course wealthy families. They aided them in food supplies, weaponry but most of all to fund most of the mass produced Knightmare frames.

The wealthy Japanese used to have their own academy, but since the war destroyed everything these students are now enrolled in a Britannian school namely Ashford Academy. But some of the student body who are purely Britannian despise them but since it was still a school there were six people whom everybody, well almost, loves and chases after.

The six other people had a higher position, since for one they had contributed a lot to the war thus earning them a higher rank, two the empire saw them as a great asset and three they saw a great potential in their children on what they can do for the empire.

"Ahhhh! What's that crawling!?"

"My dear princess, do not worry it is just a mere centipede."

Tamaki, son of the schools' superintendent and or also known as Duke Suou; President of the host club and the Prince type, gently picked up the little insect and placed it on the window sill, and went back to the girls sitting on the couch.

"Tamaki, your so brave you picked it up even knowing that you don't like insects."

"Princess you are not to fear, for i'll protect you from anything." he said as his hand slowly caress her face.

The ladies all around him instantly screamed '~kyaa! Tamaki!'

"Kaoru look Tono is going to get all the action today if we don't match up with him."

"Yeah, I know Hikaru..."

Suddenly before Kaoru could even finish Hikaru has already planned something sinister. He then accidentaly spilled some hot tea on Kaoru's hand.(a moment ago... While Kaoru was about to serve tea Hikaru offered his help and so...) He suddenly retracted his now slightly red hand and tried to alievate the pain.

"aww..."

"ah! Kaoru, please let me see it"

As Hikaru looked at it he suddenly brought it up to his lips and said "Please forgive me Kaoru"

"Hikaru..."

Their customers just stared in an awed state and suddenly said in unison. "~nyaa! So cute!

The Hitachinn twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, sons of a fashion designer and; the Devil Type of the club. The brotherly love!"

The Hitachiin brothers are the sons of a fashion designer and a computer software designer or also known as Duke Hitachiin; The Devil Type of the Club.

At the other corner of the room Huni was busy eating cakes with his own designations and Mori by his side.

"Here try some it's really good."

"Really?"

Huni nods to their question as he took another bite out of his cake. Mori suddenly got near Huni and then bent down infort of him.

"Mitsukuni..." he said this as he wiped off some crumbs from his face.

"Thanks Takashi"

"ahhh..."

The Haninozuka and Morinozuka, who of which are cousins, Mitsukuni is the son of a dojo owner who is also known as Duke Haninozuka; the Loli-shota of the Host club. While Takashi's family who used to serve under the Haninozuka's and protected them and they are also known as Duke Morinozuka; the Wild type of the Host Club.

At one side of the room if you would listen closely enough you would be able to hear a constant beeping of the calculator and the sound that a pen would make when it comes in contact with the paper. A man by the name of Kyouya, son of a zaibatsu owner in hospital management also known as Duke Ootori; the Vice-president, Cool Type and Shadow King of the Host Club.

"Senpai…." Said a browned haired girl but was suddenly cut off by Kyouya.

"Haruhi, I believe it would be best that you do not leave your customers. Unless you want youis debt to increase."

This sent a spine chilling feeling through out her back and replied with a 'yes' and immediately went back to her customers to avoid anymore of Kyouya.

"And I just wanted to ask him if he was alright." She sighed and sat back down her chair and mingled away with the customers again.

Haruhi, daughter of a former okama, now assisting in the Suoh and Ootori group, and also known as Viscount Fujioka; the Natural Rookie Type of the Host Club; a former commoner but still owes a debt to the Host Club. Her family rose from being an eleven to a Viscount as to that the Duke's Suou and Ootori were gladly willing to put in a word for them without their consent.

At the end of the day, all of the customers left. Almost all of the members just sat on the chairs slumped down, except for two other people who were, Kyouya who is busy calculating their profit and expenses while the other is Haruhi who is busy cleaning up the place.

After a while all of them left, each of them picked up by their limo and headed back home. Everything is the same to them except for one person, Haruhi, who is just getting used to things of the wealthy and position especially in a world where monarchy rules.

"My Lady, I believe it would be wiser to leave now before the rain pours down on us." said the chauffer to her in a very respectful tone. Haruhi then looked up the sky and saw it was starting to become quite dark and let out a heavy sigh "You have a point there Greg" and got in the car. As he opened the door for her he bowed down and waited for her to enter before closing the door and getting on his side.

Lelouch looked at the green haired girl whose body is on top of her own blood and asked her questions of what she wants him to do with this newfound power of his. Suddenly a Sutherland came out and scanned the area there the pilot saw Lelouch immediately he asked him of what he was doing there but Lelouch did not answer and simply looked at the Knightmare. The pilot got angry and fired around Leouch thinking that since he is just a simple student this will easily scare him. But instead Lelouch thought of using the geass on her and he did.

"Get out of here this instant" he said then the bird shaped insignia came out.

"Who do you think you are!"

'So I cant use it without looking at them directly' he said to himself

"My name's Alan Spacer. My father's a Duke. I have my ID in my breast pocket, after confirming it I'd like to request for your protection."

Upon hearing the word Duke she immediately thought of it and turned off the Knightmare and propelled down. She pointed a gun a Lelouch telling him to stay where he is. Lelouch immediately used his geass on her upon seeing her face.

"Give me your Knightmare."

"Very well. Here you go. The code is XG2-ID2D4."

She then threw him the ignition key and then he left. After a while she came to her senses she immediately turned around and saw that her Knightmare is nowhere to be found.

Inside a medical van a purple haired man with glasses and a blue haired woman in a brown uniform watched over a soldier with brown hair and green eyes.

"Too bad!"

The soldier suddenly opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Where am I?"

"Private Kururugi you're quite lucky this thing saved you. Is this something very precious to you?"

"You could say that."

"Private Kururugi do you know how to pilot a Knightmare"

"What?! No I don't and an eleven cant be allowed to become a knight most of all pilot a knightmare frame"

"And if you could?"

The man with glasses then produced a ignition key and showed to him.

"Congratulations! A very unique knightmare now awaits you! If you get in it your life will completely change forever, whether you like it or not."

On the other hand Lelouch decided to help the terrorist he assisted them and gave them Sutherlands.

"Hey are you sure we should follow this voice."

"Get in the knightmares and follow the orders given to you"

"What are you serious?!"

Lelouch's voice appeared again and gave out orders to them.

"P-1 can you move it should be the same as the ones you pilot. Q-1 is already on the move. Be ready there would be at least two Knightmares heading your way."

They now followed his instructions and there as they opened fire on the incoming knightmares it was proven to them that they can somewhat trust the unknown man's voice.

In Clovis' Command Headquarters, his own advisor and general were panicking thinking of ways to get pass Lelouch but no matter what they do they still continue to lose men. After all the discussing Colvis then stood up and orders his men to the center believing that he can win with this kind of formation.

"That kind of attack is useless."

"We have them now. Attack!"

"Q-1 this map is accurate right?"

"Yes as far as I know"

"Good. Now mission three."

Suddenly as the Britannian army went to the center point thinking that the enemy troops were there; the ground suddenly collapsed which was caused by the terrorists who aimed their slash harkens at the concrete and caused it collapse; making Clovis lose more than fifteen men and knightmare frames. Out of frustration and the distaste of losing to elevens Colvis asked a purple haired man with glasses to help out.

'Lloyd, Can your toy win this?"

"My prince, please call it Lancelot."

After a while the Lancelot was launched and it caught the terrorist off guard especially Lelouch. It attacked every single terrorist it found and located the leader, Lelouch. As the Lancelot continued to furiously attack, Lelouch could just keep on defending himself. Out of nowhere the red Glasgow came out and attacked the Lancelot.

"This makes us even!"

Sadly the seventh generation Knightmare frame easily just over powered the Sutherland and forced the pilot to eject. Lelouch on the other hand took that opportunity to escape but the Lancelot caught up to him; Lelouch thought that he was going to die right then and there by that last attack but he didn't he saw that he Lancelot saved a falling mother and child and put them on the ground for safety.

Seizing this opportunity Lelouch got out of the frame and got a soldiers uniform and decided to have a face to face talk with Colvis.

"Halt! Show your ID."

"Finally some resistance. This is now going according as I planned."

"Planned?"

"You will let me pass."

The bird shaped insignia on his left eye came out again and the command was given out. The next thing was him in Clovis' Headquarters.

Out of nowhere Clovis' voice came booming out of some speakers and gave a seize fire order.

"All units pull back! I order you in the name of Clovis La Britannia! Stop the destruction and tend to the wounded whether they are Britannian or Eleven! Pull back immediately! I will permit no further combat!"

Everybody stood there shocked, hearing those words that came from their own prince who was the one that gave out the order for the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Satisfied? So what now? Do you want me to sing or dance? Maybe play chess with you?"

"That brings back old memories. Don't you remember in the imperial villa you would always play chess with me and you would always lose." Lelouch said as he threw the helmet aside.

"Who are you?!"

"It been a while, Brother"

Lelouch walked towards the light and kneeled down with his left arm across his chest.

"Son of the late princess Marianne and successor of the sixteenth emperor. Lelouch vi Britannia, I am now back, my prince to change everything."

"Leouch how could you be – But they said your dead?!"

Lelouch was now pointing a gun a Clovis' head.

'It's a good thing your alive why don't you come back home with me?"

"How could you have forgotten so easily how you were used as a tool. But no matter I only need you to answer me one question."

"Of course what is it?"

The bird shaped insignia on his eye came out again and flashed in front of Clovis.

"Now I want you answer me who killed Marianne vi Britannia."

"The second Prince Schnizel and Princess Cornelia. They know"

"They did it?"

Clovis did not give answer, then and there Leouch knew that he didn't know that much about the incident; he released him from his control.

"The world won't change through naïve talk." He then pointed the barrel at Colvis' forehead and pulled the trigger.

The next day while in the club and announcement was suddenly made by the chairman through the speakers.

"_All students and staff please proceed to the auditorium immediately. I repeat all students and staff please proceed to the auditorium immediately. Thank you"_

"hmm… I wonder what's going on."

In the auditorium, every student and staff member of the school is in there waiting for the announcement for what the chairman would say to them.

"Good Morning everyone. Thank you for gathering here at a short moments notice but there is news that I want all of you to be aware of, please watch this."

The large projector then came down and there is announced Prince Clovis' death by Jeremiah Gottwald.

"The death of Prince Clovis is a great loss, his death was a noble sacrifice in a fight against elevens for truth and justice! We must push through this sadness and continue his fight! We have just received some new information. A suspect in this case has been arrested! According to our sources the suspect is an honorary britannian citizen. Private First Class Suzaku Kururugi. A former Eleven and a Britannian soldier."

After it stopped every one was shocked and a lot of whispers could be heard thought out. The chairman then spoke again causing everybody to stop.

"Please let us offer our prayer to the death of our dear Prince Clovis and may he rest in peace."

Everybody joined the prayer and after that they were all dismissed. Each and everyone on campus had different opinions about this especially the host club.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Your free to give out your opinion and reactions any suggestions you want to give out is welcomed. I can try to fit your suggestions in the fic but I'll only try not a promise but I'll try to. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
